Burning Fangs
Seikyo Uchiha shivered in the blizzards of Yukigakure, or at least the snow filled desert before it's checkpoint. Not wanting to give off a chakra signal, Seikyo used his to warm himself so he could head towards Yuki. Seikyo began to sprint to the border, scowling slightly as he sensed a large and powerful chakra signal in the area. That's...unusual... he thought to himself as he finally reached the checkpoint. The Land that housed was a mysterious sight. Many times, did Shinzui stop in this village, but the village had its weird weather pattern. While many disregarded it has a sign of the Gods, Shinzui always presumed it has an act of Chakra. "Its time to prove my theory and this day is perfect," Shinzui spoke up his mind as he petted Alf, his pet cat. "Seikyo ...Uchiha...given the right push, he is a perfect tool for the the solution of this theorem." Shinzui spoke, holding his right palm on top of the Ninneko, and transferred his calm black chakra to awaken the Cat into a bakeneko, that could potentially lead his target towards himself. "The chakra I sense...it's like a pattern...almost like a path...I'm gonna follow it." Seikyo thought, as he quickly snuck past the Yukigalure checkpoint. "Always works." Seikyo followed the chakra path. "The person using this...very complex chakra...must be skilled." Seikyo eventually reached the end of the chakra pathway. Seikyo stared up at the mansion, grinning. "Come out wherever you are!" Seikyo called out. Watching the boy from where he stood, Shinzui smirked. From a long distance, he could figure out that he was up against a tall man, not like it was a disadvantage for him, because he had fought against towering figures a lot. But for Shinzui what mattered was that this man calling out to him, gave a smell similar to his own friend Raido X. Yet from the get go, it was clear to the elder Uchiha that they weren't the same being. Yes, for Shinzui knew that no one could come close to be as the Dark Slayer himself. Back at the rows of mansions that faced the young Seikyo, the shy sun slowly gave its slight grazes whose lights danced with the snow. As if, to ruin the performance of the nature, a ferocious two tailed cat leaped high into the air blocking the suns view of the guest making it a pitch dark but not something that bothered an highly trained eye. Not waiting any responses the Cat dropped from its mouth what happened to be a Fūma Shuriken, aiming to miss Seikyō by miles. As the Fūma Shuriken just happened to kiss the ground, it transformed to a very grandiose Shinzui Uchiha who proceeded to shout a "Welcome" at Seikyo. Seikyo kept on his cloak, and stared at the man that had appeared. The man had made quite the...dramatic appearance. The man had an interesting expression on his face...almost as if he was to test Seikyo. Upon meeting the man, Seikyo examined the man, using his secondary vision. Seikyo kept his face blank, despite the shock he felt. Another Uchiha, eh? Also seem's as if his chakra was the one that made the path...I should hear out the old man.. Seikyo quickly thought, as he began to speak. "Hello to you as well. May I ask, why you have led me here?" Shinzui's examination of Seikyo's looks told him, nothing new, the man in front of him was tall and the only thing he could add was that he looked quite handsome. From looks of things, the questions asked by Seikyo seemed to Shinzui that the former hadn't a clue on this meeting, well it was understandable since HE was the Hokage. "Enough about me, tell me about you." Shinzui said, an easy way to annoy his questionnaire. Seikyo looked at the interesting man, seeing that he was older than him, and had an 'aura' of power. Seikyo knew that he should know the man...but couldn't identify him. "I am not important...I was following a chakra trail." Seikyo began. "I'm here to meet the Yukikage...I am to deliver something to him. What about you, sir?" "The Yukikage eh ?" Shinzui spoke, "I am the one you seek." He continued as he walked closer to Seikyo extending his hand in order to receive the deliver from Seikyo. Why is he lying? I've met the Yukikage before...at least seen him. This man is not him. Either way, the Yukikage's in his office. I can sense his chakra signal from here... Seikyo thought. Seikyo placed his hand in his bag, before he flickered away, and into the Yukikage's office. An hour after Seikyo had flickered away, an alarm began to ring about in Yukigakure, and civilians left their homes, confused. A group of shinobi appeared, and began to run off into the , as if they were looking for something...or someone. A lone shinobi stood on top of a roof, and called out to everyone. "Everyone please calm yourself. I have a message of importance!" the group of civilians approached the loner. "Lord Yukikage...has been assassinated." The commotion in the village didn't faze the Bar that stood at the heart of the Snow, "Did you hear em folks ? Looks like Yukikage-sama was murdered in bright day light." One man shouted gulping down what happened to be his fourteenth bottle of sake. His voice served as a kick start for a commotion, which turned into a drunken brawl. Among the crowd was a silent person, who focused on nothing but the bottle of sake in front of him. After finishing his sake, quickly handing over the change, he made his way over to the door. He would have reached the door earlier , however a man stopped him, catching his collar, drunk, shouted, "What happened to the Yukikage,". Not wanting to be a part of a silly commotion, Shinzui stared at the man, his pitch black eyes turning red. The man now drowzy, would loosen up his grip and fall on the floor, right by the Uchiha's feet. Avoiding the man, Shinzui would walk towards what happened to be Yukigakure's Memorial of Snow, a place where the people honored the fallen shinobi. "I wonder whats in the stars," Shinzui would think, as he looked at the Entrance of the Hall. Damn...didn't know that there'd be this much commotion. I expected them to take a bit longer to figure out. Seikyo though to himself as he left through the Hall's Entrance. I better leave. Seikyo thought as he flickered away, once he was outside, leaving the village of Yukigakure. I should probably head back to Tani...Hopefully he'll let me stay over once again. Seikyo thought, before he began to walk off, heading towards Tani. Praying for what happened to be an hour, Shinzui looked at the horizon, "How much did I drink today ?" He questioned himself, as he plucked a white flower that happened to grow nearby. AS if to answer his own doubts, his mind spoke, "No enough to fill a mans appetite, I need more," He answered, and began walking three miles until he reached a bend on the road. There in front of him, he saw a similar face, the similar posture, the similar expression. The days meeting flashed as slides in Shinzui's brains. In order to alert the man in front of him, he spoke out loud, "How did your delivery go ?" Seikyo froze in spot. Damn...he found out. he thought as he carefully turned around. "It went well...Why do you ask?" Seikyo questioned cautiously, backing up slightly. I may have to fight this man... "I was intrigued by the delivery,", Shinzui said,"'' I am interested, what kind of delivery would Hokage have, that would happened to be the final delivery received by the Yukikage. Anyways,...if you are going back to the village, I have a package delivery for you," Shinzui went on speaking as he showed a Shadow Clone Techniqueutions..." he thought as he recklessly opened the scroll. Shinzui swiftly moved his hands, recollecting the scroll, while whispering, "''S-Class Information, no peeking." Seikyo quickly acquired the scroll with ease, beginning to speak. "I'm S-rank." "Oh! And what makes you say so ?" Shinzui enquired, " Konoha Rule #302 of the Sannin Hand Book: S-Rank Missions are to be obeyed without questioning* and the Allied Shinobi Force Rule #189 states that no Ranked Shinobi be allowed within the shinobi villages. Claiming yourself as S-Rank won't get you anywhere." "Damn..." Seikyo said, before erupting into a conflagration of flames. Not only that, a group of clones charging towards Shinzui with Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan's in their palm. Caught surprised by the sudden explosive nature of the man behind him, Shinzui was amused, although he wanted an friendly conversation, the situation wasn't something he couldn't avoid. Shinzui was amused however, since it had been a long time, a very long time, since he had been this ready. Freeing his arms followed by his entire body from cozing down, as electricity started flowing from his entire body to his arms, before taking flight towards the clones shaped as several hundred rotating needles, "Amazing...Truly amazing," Shinzui made a comment towards the fantastic flaming display of his opponents vanishing move. Seikyo quickly flickered away, appearing above Shinzui. I'll need some help... he thought, summoning a Pluto from his realm. "Go, use Ice Release!" Seikyo yelled as the creature went to freeze over the rotating needles. In the mean time...I'll build up some Chakra. Looking at the awesome display of Ice, Shinzui was amazed, although not enough to lose his composure. To avoid being a chilled soda in the middle of summer, Shinzui maneuvered himself out of fates way and hid behind a huge boulder that laid rest on the side of the road. His eyes still on Seikyo, to not miss an second of moment by the young man. "Not bad, not bad." Seikyo muttered to himself as he seemingly took a step forward. The Pluto ran to its masters side, growling at Shinzui. "I'm sorry, I can't have witnesses." he said as the Pluto charged in at Shinzui. The Pluto jumped into the air releasing a bomb of ice to the ground. As the bomb made its way to the ground, Seikyo appeared behind Shinzui, and went to stab the man. Category:Roleplay